Such ski brakes are known in various constructions. The ski brakes which concern more closely the above-mentioned subject matter are described approximately in German OS Nos. 24 12 623, 24 36 155, 25 07 371 and 25 31 466. All these constructions have in common the torsion-springlike design of the entire braking bar.
These known constructions have the disadvantage that the torsion force produced in the braking bar is the greatest in the retracted position of the ski brake, namely, when the ski boot is clamped in. This is disadvantageous for holding down the ski boot in the ski binding, since the ski binding with consideration of the erecting force, which acts onto the ski boot, must be adjusted accordingly. Very disadvantageous is the large holding force in ski brakes, which are arranged in the area of the front jaw, because these press directly on the ski boot which is supported on the clamp of the jaw and thus effect an additional friction, which make the release or the return force for centering the ski boot more difficult. Since the safety ski bindings must release the ski boot upon occurrence of outside force of a certain magnitude, it can easily be understood that an additional no more neglectable force can cause interferences in the release operation.
A further construction is also described in the mentioned German OS No. 24 12 623, wherein the two bars are connected by means of an intermediate bar.
Therefore, in this known construction the torsion force is produced only in the stepping bar and in same also only by stretching, wherein the two bent sections of the bar are supported at the limit stop of a recess. The disadvantage of this known construction lies in the greatest force being again created in the retracted position and the torsion force also having to be produced by the stepping bar, so that again contrasting conditions must be fulfilled. A further disadvantage are the many parts which are needed to produce the erecting force of the braking bar.
A ski brake of the above-mentioned type is described in German OS No. 24 13 099. This construction does overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, however, it can be used only in individually (fix) mounted ski bindings in order to be able to hold the ski brake in the retracted position through forces which are neglectable for the release operation.
The objects of the invention are to provide an improved ski brake of the above-mentioned type such that same can be used also for ski rental purposes with all advantages.
The objects are achieved inventively by the braking bar being arranged on a plate which engages the bent sections of the spring wire of the braking bar and, arranged on both sides of the plate, are recesses in a ski-fixed support plate, which recesses extend in longitudinal direction of the ski, which support plate is secured to the ski preferably by means of a guide rail or a base plate, wherein both the plate and also a ski binding part (heel holder) with which the ski brake is associated are together longitudinally adjustable along the guide rail and selectively lockable in the respectively desired positions by an adjusting detent bar.
The inventive construction satisfactorily attains the set purpose, because through the constant adjustment of the ski brake to the respective position of the ski binding, which position is in reference to the longitudinal direction of the ski, the force required to hold the ski brake in the retracted position can be constantly small. Due to the inventive construction, this ski brake can be used in addition selectively as a jaw brake, heel brake or a universal brake, wherein the problemless stepping into the ski binding is not affected, by suitably arranging the stepping plate or the pedal.